Go To Sleep
by meepers101
Summary: Ian and Anthony are at a YouTube convention to film a movie with YouTube when they make a mistake and encounter a ghost that wants to kill them! What will they do? Rated M for strong language and intense scenes with blood... Lots of blood...
1. Chapter 1

(original story on my blog: . )

** Here you go! Chapter 1 of "Go To Sleep" a horror Smosh fanfiction. This is a boring chapter and I'm not good at writing, or beginnings, so please bare with me. :) **

Anthony's P.O.V. (Point of view)  
I hate planes. [1] I can't help but imagine something going wrong. Someone messed up in the head standing up with a bomb, setting it down, and then parachuting away. My fiance, Kalel, says I'm paranoid. I can see why.

With my job, hating planes makes my life suck. I guess it's not technically a "job", but I do get money from it. I make YouTube videos with my best friend Ian and people seem to love them.

Since I live with Kalel (and another YouTuber Joey Graceffa) in Los Angeles and Ian (and his girlfriend, Melanie) and the "smosh" house are in Sacramento, I'm constantly flying back and forth. Smosh is the name of our YouTube channel.

I was on the plane again, but this time with many other YouTubers and flying to Louisiana. YouTube decided to make movies each year. This year's theme was horror. Ian, Felix, Jenna Marbles, and I were the main characters. There were tons of other YouTubers coming. A lot of them were on the plane this very moment, while others were getting on later.

Did I mention YouTube rented out a hotel? Crazy! The only downside was that we were staying there for 1 month. I got my friend/coworker Ryan [2] to make sure the videos were posted at the correct times.

"The plane is landing. Prepare for plane landing. Please turn off all electronics. The plane is landing." The intercom said. I jerked out of my half-awake half-asleep state and turned off my phone. Kalel, next to me, smiled. She knew of my fear of planes. Kalel squeezed my hand. I smiled and squeezed hers. Next to us Melanie and Ian were laughing. I wondered what about...

After we safely landed, it was 12 P.M.-ish so Ian, Kalel, Melanie, and I bought airport-food. It wasn't that bad. Then we started driving to our hotel. It's called the "Louisiana Hotel". [3]

Ian asked what time it was. I smiled to myself. Time to show off my sweet watch from Tokyo again.

"Well, according to my amazing watch *I dramatically showed off my watch to Ian* it is 2:37 P.M." Melanie and Kalel chuckled as Ian groaned.

"Not your watch again..."

"It has a TIMER!" I exclaimed for the thousandth time.

"Why would you ever need a timer on your watch?" Ian asked.

"You're just jealous." I shook my head and turned back around.

When we got to the hotel, a middle-aged man whose name-tag read "Mr. John" greeted us.

"Hello, hello, hello, hello. My name is Mr. John. You must be Anthony, Ian, Kalel, and..." His voice trailed off.

"Melanie," Melanie finished.

"Ahh, yes. My daughter watches you guys and talks non-stop about your videos." We laughed. He walked behind his desk. So far the hotel was decent and super clean. I felt like a giant mudball rolling through a newly cleaned kitchen.

"Here are your keys. Ladies are in one room, men in another. Enjoy your stay." We each got a key and began walking to our room, having know clue what a big disaster our stay would end up being...

[1] I don't think this is true, and it's probably a made up fact. :)

[2] Ryan meaning Ryan Todd, one of their "helpers". (I made him sound like an elf. LOL XD)

[3] What a generic name... :P

Ooohh! Cliff-hanger on the FIRST CHAPTER! You'll see that I love cliff-hangers a lot. :D

Not all of the story will be written in Anthony's point of view. :P I'm glad I finally wrote it! Feedback is appreciated! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! It's another boring chapter, I know. Just fluff (I guess that's the right term). Trust me, chapter 3 picks up. And then it changes everything. (HINT HINT!) Also, let's pretend Kalel doesn't have her WatchUsLiveAndStuff channel, kay? XP**

_Recap: Ian, Anthony, Melanie, and Kalel arrive at the Louisiana Hotel but don't know what a disaster their stay will end up being._

Ian's P.O.V.  
The hotel room was really nice.

Anthony and I flung ourselves on our beds.

"Dude, these are comfortable!" Anthony said, sinking his head into the fluffy, white pillows.

"Maybe even more comfortable than our own beds!" I replied, feeling like a little kid again. That's when I got an idea.

"If these beds are really that cool, then we need to see how high we can jump on them!"

Anthony caught my eye. "Yes." We took off our shoes and started jumping up and down.

After jumping for a few seconds, Kalel happened to walk in. She shook her head, hiding a smile.

"Wow. I'm gone for 2 seconds and you're already jumping on the bed." Then she pretended to be a mother. "Go sit in the corner after you make your beds." Kalel wagged her finger at the two of them.

"Yes Ms. Padilla," I said, acting guilty. It felt weird to call her "Padilla". Anthony jumped off the bed and gave her a hug.

"Did you guys hear about the eclipse?" Kalel asked.

"What eclipse?" Anthony asked. This conversation sparked Anthony's attention as well as mine.

"Well, on the 23rd of August there's an eclipse. I can't wait! I've never seen an eclipse before!" I could tell she was excited. I was too. I know how cheesy it sounds but I've always loved science. This was definitely exciting! [1]

"I'm totally going gurrrrl," Anthony said in his best drama-girl accent-thing. "How about you Iuuuuuuunnn?"

"You know it gurrrrrl," I replied, copying him. "But I'll have to get my hair did all purty."

Kalel laughed at us. "Girls are nothing like that."

"Mm, I think they are." I replied, still acting.

"Well, okay then. Anthony, you still up for tonight?" She changed the subject.

"Of course, baby. Why not?" He asked, concerned. They were having a date, I guessed.

"Oh! I thought you and Ian had something planned."

"We have something planned," I said, receiving a confused look from Anthony, "in bed tonight." I said with a smirk. Anthony stared at me like I was crazy. "It's called sleeping." He looked relieved and then asked, "What did you THINK we had planned?"

"I thought you guys had a smosh thing or a filming thing, but I guess not." She waved it off. "Well, I've got to unpack. See ya later!" Kalel left the room, leaving us alone.

"Where are you going?" I asked, sitting on the bed. Anthony began to unzip his suitcase.

"We're going to some dinner at 'Louie's Cafe'. [2] It's supposed to be a vegan restaurant here in Baton Rouge, so we're going to try it out."

"Being vegan sounds hard." I replied. I couldn't imagine no ice cream, no cheese, no milk, NO CHOCOLATE! It's all imitation.

"Not really, if you go to the right places and find the right food."

"What time are you leaving?" I questioned.

"6:00 PM." He began shuffling through the clothes he packed.

"Hm..." I didn't care too much. I hadn't really planned anything to do so I laid back on my pillow, staring up at the ceiling. It was quiet. Birds chirped outside our window. Each minute more people would walk by, a door would open, and a door would close. I shut my eyes, exhausted. I'd stayed up until 2, editing, and then woken up at 4 to drive with Melanie to the airport. Soon, I fell asleep.

Anthony's P.O.V  
"So," I started after about 10 minutes of silence. Finally I found the shirt (and my laptop), I'd been looking for. "Found it!" I exclaimed.

"Ian, are you excited for- Oh," I turned around and found Ian asleep on his (or the hotel's) bed. "Then I'll ask you later whether you're excited for the eclipse." I mumbled to myself, zipping up my suit case and sitting down on my bed to pull out my laptop.

On Twitter I laughed at all the fangirls. Not a mean laugh, more like a genuine laugh. "Anthony, will you marry me?" "YOU'RE SO HOT OMG MARRY ME!" "Daniel Anthony Padilla, let me just say I love you." I love my fans. [3]

I didn't realize I'd been on the laptop for 3-4 hours when Kalel came in.

"Ready?" She asked me, looking beautiful as normal. I scratched the back of my head.

"Well, no, not exactly. I was going to change but-"

"C'mon. You look great. You don't need to change. You're not a girl like me." She'd changed into one of her outfits from Japan.

"Okay then, beautiful." I kissed her and we went on our way.

Ian's P.O.V.  
I woke up somewhere. It took a few seconds for me to remember I was in Louisiana. I pulled my phone out of my pocket. 7:00?! Wow, I slept for 5 hours.

I rolled out of bed. Melanie happened to walk in right then.

"Hey Mel," I greeted, smiling.

"Hey!" She replied. "I was going to go sight-seeing." Melanie held up her camera, excited. "Lots of pictures to take! Wanna come?"

I thought for a moment. I was just going to chill out in the hotel, but I guess sight-seeing would be more productive. "Sure."

We spent two hours driving around and stopping for pictures. Louisiana was beautiful. When we got back I noticed Anthony was back.

"You woke up, sleeping beauty!" He chuckled.

"Haha." I said without enthusiasm. "Unlike you, I can't sleep on planes." [4]

"See you later, buttface," Melanie kissed me and left. [5]

"So, are you excited for the eclipse?" Anthony asked me.

"Yeah. It's total darkness, right?"

"Yeah." This was going to be awesome!

[1] I'm not sure that's actually true, but it's possible. **[EDIT: Today I watched the new Lunchtime w/ Smosh and Ian and Anthony both said their favorite subject is science. :D That's so cool!] {Fanfiction dot net edit: I posted earlier in time. :P}**

[2] There actually is a vegan restaurant called "Louie's Cafe" in Baton Rouge, I think. According to Google. I live in Virginia, so I wouldn't know.

[3] I love him too. 33 (and Ian of COURSE!)

[4] Maybe or maybe not true...

[5] Buttface is what Melanie has called Ian in tweets. :P

I hope you enjoyed the fluff in chapter 2! Believe me, chapter 3 picks up big time. :)  
Thanks for reading. Feedback is appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Here it is! Something big happens in this chapter! Contains usage of alcohol and curse words. Just a warning so you're not all like "What in the world?! I wasn't expecting this!" or something...**

_Recap: Ian, Anthony, and Kalel are excited for an eclipse._

Ian's P.O.V.  
Five days of filming flew by. Next thing I knew I was going to a party with bunches of YouTubers that Felix and Toby were hosting. I stayed for 2 hours and soon almost everyone was drunk [1] and I couldn't find Melanie, Anthony, or even Kalel.

Have you ever been at a party and everyone acts all goofy and you're too tired to pitch in, so you act normal and then you start to feel all claustrophobic because everyone's acting weird and then your stomach starts to hurt and you want to go home and sleep? [2] That's how I was feeling. My head hurt and my stomach was nauseous.

They were actually pretty dumb to be getting drunk, since we have to film tomorrow. [3] I decided to take a walk. I began to walk around the pool. I noticed Shane Dawson fall into the pool. He swam up and laughed. "I'm okay guys!"

I shook my head and opened the fence to leave for a few minutes.

Anthony's P.O.V.  
"Where's Kalel?" I asked Felix.

"I don't know, man!" He said, laughing.

"Er.. Okay, Ian?" He shrugged and went to get another drink.

"At least Melanie?!" I pleaded. I wasn't enjoying this party. Didn't everyone know we have to film tomorrow? They're all going to be hungover.

"Dude! I don't know!"

I shook my head. This party was crazy. That's when across the lawn, I noticed a bowl-haircutted man walking out of the fence. I ran across the lawn and saw him begin to jog. I followed, but I wasn't a runner. After a few minutes of running he came to a stop on a gravestone. He began to hold his chest. I caught up to him, accidentally frightening him.

"Ian, are you okay?" I asked. Ian jumped.

"Jesus Christ, Anthony. You scared the crap out of me." [4]

"So are you okay? Did you bring your inhaler just in case?" I asked, really concerned. I'd witnessed Ian having an asthma attack 3 times and it's really scary.

"I'm fine, Anthony. Why aren't you at the party?" He looked down at the ground.

"I couldn't find anyone that WASN'T drunk. It was driving me nuts. You?"

"Same." It was silent for a few moments. The atmosphere was creepy. It was dark and only the moon illuminated the sky. It cast shadows on the thick trees surrounding us. Plus, there was a grave right where I was standing.

"Who would bury someone right here?" I asked. "Who died?" Ian crouched down and read, "'Here lies Beth, my wife.' Then the rest is scratched out. Weird, huh?" I crouched down next to him.

"Yeah... Weird. It doesn't seem very loving, either. Just 'my wife'."

"Well, the loving part could have been scratched out..." Ian pointed out.

"True. But you know, the gravestone makes a great seat." I sat on top of it. Ian joined me.

"Is it strange this gravestone is comfortable?" Ian asked. [This has nothing to do with anything. XP]

"I agree." We began rocking back and forth, out of habit. We weren't really thinking about it. Unfortunately, the gravestone and us fell backwards. "Shit." I muttered.

When the gravestone hit the ground a shriek pierced the air, along with the words "die" being whispered every second. Ian and I freaked out and took off running, not noticing the shadow that hid behind one of the trees.

[1] I've never been around anyone drunk, or been drunk (considering I'm underage and so are all my friends) so I took my best guess.

[2] Is it only me who gets like that?

[3] Honestly, I don't think any YouTubers would be dumb and get drunk right before filming. And even if they did, Ian and Anthony would probably join along with them. :/

[4] Normally I don't use the Lord's name in vain, but it's SUPPOSED to be a story, and that's probably something he would say.

So what do you think? What are your thoughts? Do you hate me for leaving you there because in about 5 minutes I'll have to go to bed so I won't have time to write any more. Unless I wake up at like 2 AM or something... :)

Why am I suddenly feeling super happy?! Like, all energetic! Okay, so feedback is appreciated. :) Good night/mornin/afternoon/whatever time it is! Good bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's chapter 4. Shiz is happening! LONG CHAPTER AHEAD! Warning! Contains sensitive material and hangovers and cursing.**

_Recap: _We began rocking back and forth, out of habit. We weren't really thinking about it. Unfortunately, the gravestone and us fell backwards. "Shit." I muttered.

When the gravestone hit the ground a shriek pierced the air, along with the words "die" being whispered every second. Ian and I freaked out and took off running, not noticing the shadow that hid behind one of the trees.

Anthony's P.O.V.  
Ian and I ran faster than ever. The scream slowly died. We made it back to the party. Nobody seemed to realize we left. That was fine with me. I didn't need anyone questioning me about why I left.

Nothing had really changed. Some people were vlogging, while others were just being giggly. [1] Others were crying and some were passed out. We were out of breath. I glanced over at Ian, who's face was now pale. He sprawled himself out on the ground. "What... Was... That?" He said in between breaths.

I was too tired to respond. I hoped it was just an illusion. Once I gained my breath again. "I'm going to go get a bottle water, once I can walk again."

"I'm going to bed." Ian stood up and started toward the door across the lawn. So. Far. Away.

Ian's P.O.V.  
I couldn't make sense of what just happened. We fell back on a gravestone and someone started screaming and telling us to die. _Or something. _I thought, lying on my bed. Anthony came back and tossed me a water bottle.

"Thanks, man." I thanked him, setting my water bottle on the nightstand that separated us.

"No problem," He replied. The digital clock told us it was 11:00 PM.

"Good night." He said, shuffling around in his bed.

"Good night." I got under the covers and fell into a nightmare.

It was black everywhere. Something told me I should've just stayed put, but I began to walk around. A light came from a little ways away. I started running toward the light. When I tried to stop, I couldn't and kept running into the light. I started falling and fell into a house. Sitting there was a man, about my age, with spiked blond hair. [2] His eyes were widened and frightened. The man shifted into another person. Someone with a bowl-haircut like mine. Someone with a beard, just like me. I gasped when I realized it WAS me.

A shadow cast across the wall behind me. A woman holding a giant knife walked in front of me. I couldn't see her face, but I could see her long, black hair and long, white dress. She put the knife up to my neck and then...

I jerked awake, breathing hard. I looked around the room. The only thing making light, was the digital clock in between Anthony and my bed. The clock said 4:00 AM. I sat back on my pillows, and began to listen to Anthony's steady breathing. Then it quickened. I couldn't see him, but he sounded distressed. Then he jerked up in his bed and turned on the light.

He looked at me. "Couldn't sleep?" I asked him.

Anthony nodded and blinked slowly. [3] "I had the scariest dream." He said.

"What was it?" I wondered.

"Well, at first it was fine, but then I was in a house. And a scared man morphed into me. Then some woman went to stab me when I woke up." He shuddered at the thought.

"That was the same nightmare as me, except the man morphed into ME not you." I said, confused.

"Maybe there's a ghost haunting us," Anthony joked.

"It's probably from our fright last night." I said. After a few seconds of awkward silence I said, "Okay, I'm going back to sleep. Good night."

"Not _good night_. We had a _bad _night and we're hoping to have a _good _morning." Anthony pointed out.

"Whatever..." I was too tired to care about his cheekiness. I heard Anthony turn off the light and roll over in his bed. I laid in my bed, hoping sleep would come over me soon. Nope. I wasn't sure how much time passed. I started counting in my head. When I reached 4,000, I realized I wasn't going to sleep any time soon. I grabbed my phone on the nightstand and began to play on it until 7:00. It was an appropriate time to get up, get showered, and get dressed. So that's what I did.

It took about an hour. Afterwards I pulled out my laptop and went on Friv. [4] It's this website with TONS of free games to play. It's a really addictive website.

Anthony's P.O.V.  
When I woke up, Ian was already awake, again. I picked out my clothes, shampoo, and soap to take a shower. I had a bad headache. After my shower and getting dressed, it was 9:00, which meant breakfast time in breakfast hall.

Breakfast hall has a giant buffet on all kinds of breakfast food. It's really delicious. The chef was both a cook and a knife juggler. Or, just a cook who knew how to knife juggle to pass time. He was entertaining a group of YouTubers who looked sick and tired. I noticed Kalel across the room, tapping away on her phone, while leaning against a wall and of course, looking beautiful.

"Oh! There's Kalel!" I said.

"Where's Melanie?"

"Let's ask Kalel."

I started making my way around the chef when a knife whizzed passed my head. I stood, frozen in shock. Silence.

"Uh..."

The chef blushed in embarrassment. "Oh my God. I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I promise you I will never knife juggle again. I made a small slip up and-"

"It's fine." I interrupted. "I'm fine."

"No, honestly. Please, let me make it up to you somehow."

I shook my head. "It's fine. I forgive you." I saw Kalel rushing over to me, a scared expression on her face. The chef picked up the knife and walked back to the kitchen.

"Anthony! Are you okay?" She accepted my outstretched arms and gave my lips a kiss.

"It's okay. I'm still here. I'm feeling great. It was just an accident." Kalel shuddered. "Are YOU okay?"

"Yeah, I just got a cold feeling all of the sudden. It's you I should be worried about."

We stood loving together, when I remembered Ian and turned around to see him, still with eyes widened with shock. I rolled my eyes. I'M FINE!

"Where's Melanie?" I asked for him. Kalel looked over at Ian.

"She's back at the hotel room. She said she wasn't feeling well." Ian looked up at Kalel. "Could I borrow your pass for your room?" He asked her.

Kalel dug through her purse. "Here."

Ian replied with a quick "thanks" and rushed off. Kalel and I began to serve ourselves and sat down to eat our vegan meal.

Ian's P.O.V.  
Melanie was sleeping when I came in. I smiled and yawned. I tried to close the door as quiet as possible but Melanie's a light sleeper. Her eyelids fluttered open and she groaned.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked her, walking toward her bed.

"Yeah... Just hungover."

I sat on the edge of her bed. "How much did you drink?"

"4 beers. Ugh." I gave her a smile. She gave me a weak smile back.

"You didn't drink?" She asked, surprised.

"No, I have to film today." Melanie nodded and then turned extremely pale. I knew what happened next. I jumped up as she threw up.

She groaned as I sighed. "Guess I'll clean that up as soon as I find a bucket." I mumbled to myself and fixed my hair. Melanie laughed and then coughed.

After cleaning up the puke and giving her a bucket, we just sat around with nothing to say. I was trying to forget last night and that nightmare. _Who was that woman? Was she the one who screamed? What in the world? _I hoped it was just a dream.

"Ian?" I shook my head and turned to Melanie who chuckled. "What is so interesting about that wall?"

"Just thinking..." I replied.

Melanie reached over for her phone on the nightstand. "Ian! It's 9:48! Don't you need to film in twelve minutes?" She exclaimed. _Wow. Time flies._

"Oh shit. Okay, love you." We kissed quickly and I ran off, feeling bad for Melanie.

I got a text from Anthony saying: **_Where are you?_**

_**I'm leaving now.**_

_** Did you eat?**_ I realized I hadn't eaten breakfast.

_** Nope**_

_** I'll save you a poptart.**_

_** Thanks. Tell Kalel I'll have her pass.**_

_** Okay.**_

Anthony's P.O.V.  
It was exactly 9:59 when Ian arrived to the set. I passed him a poptart and he thanked me. We were waiting for the directer to set up the lights and camera for us to film. Ian handed Kalel her door-pass thing and she gave me a good-bye kiss. At 10:00 Luke came in. [5] Luke is a brunette with hazel eyes. He hates us and any YouTubers that have more subscribers than him. He wants to be number one. His channel, Lukeisthebest, makes celebrity rants. I will admit, some of them are actually funny, but most of them are dumb.

Ian groaned. "Speak of the devil." He muttered under his breath.

Luke sat around us, Felix, and Jenna. "Hello Ian and Anthony of Smosh."

Felix and Jenna moved over as nonchalantly as possible. I gave Luke a fake smile.

"What the fuck do you want?" Ian growled.

"He **MEANS **'Hi, how are you'?" I tried to say.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Shut up. Ian meant what he said. And you know exactly what I want."

"Then quit acting like a bitch and work harder." Ian snapped back.

"Guys, just stop talking." I mainly shushed Ian. Luke rolled his eyes again.

"You fat, ugly fucks." He murmured. I was frustrated, but Ian looked furious.

"Ian." I warned.

Ian glared at Luke and then turned away from him to play with his phone. Luckily, the directer needed us and Felix.

The long day of 8 hours of filming flew by. At 6 we drove back home and made it back to the hotel room. I used the restroom and after washing my hands and going to dry them off I glanced in the mirror to see a face that wasn't mine. I didn't look too much- I was too busy being freaked out. She had long, black hair and was wearing a white dress. Her eyes were black and her skin was peeling. Her white dress had red spots and a red scar across her chest. I fell backwards and hit my head. My hand flew up to my head. I squeezed my eyes shut. When I opened them the person-ghost-thing was gone. I stood up, legs shaking.

Ian put down his book when I sat on my bed.

"What happened in there?" He asked me. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Ian laughed, but when he saw I wasn't laughing he stopped. "You didn't actually, right?"

I nodded. "I-I have no clue what happened. There was a woman with her skin peeling, grinning evilly. Then I fell and hit my head."

Ian stared up at the ceiling. "I'm going to talk to Kalel." I told him. Ian didn't say anything. I walked across the room, across the hall, and into Kalel and Melanie's room. I knocked on the door and Kalel answered.

"Hey baby." I kissed her and she pulled me into the hotel room.

"Melanie is sleeping, so we'll have to be quiet."

We sat next to each other and snuggled, watching an anime I couldn't figure out the point to. When the show ended, my stomach growled. "Are you hungry?" I asked Kalel. She nodded and looked at the clock, which said 7:00. "Let's go eat."

I grabbed my keys from my room and we walked down to the parking lot where my rental car was. After driving a bit we decided to eat vegan pizza.

Afterward we decided to see a movie. We saw Captives. [6] It was a very interesting movie. A man captured celebrities at the Grammys and was torturing them and then the man hacked into a TV Network so he could air the shows. Kalel asked me what if there was a YouTube twist version of Captives. I imagined that. Kalel, Ian, Jovenshire, and bunches of other YouTubers being captured. That would be crazy.

When we got back to the hotel room at 11:00, the both of us were exhausted. Kalel shivered again, like she had earlier today.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, sliding my door-pass in the slot.

"I got that feeling from earlier today. Weird... Well, I love you, babe." She kissed me and walked into her room. I walked into my room, feeling drained. I stripped off my shirt and searched through my suitcase for comfortable shorts I could wear to sleep.

Ian laid on his bed, snoring softly, with his head surrounded by pillows. He must've fallen asleep reading since the book was on his chest. His bowl haircut was messed up and he looked so content. Different compared to how he normally is. He also looked really comfortable despite not having a blanket. I smiled to myself as he talked about pancakes in his sleep. "Fans want... Pancakes... They're unha... Unhappy."

After I changed I thought about that dream and the face. Suddenly my hotel room felt eerie and off. Lying in my bed, and squeezing my eyes, the face haunted me. It was horrible. I counted sheep. This is something I knew Ian couldn't do. It'd go something like 'one sheep, two sheep, three sheep, nine sheep, eating sheep, mm pizza... Do aliens wear hats?' At the 47th sheep I fell into a (luckily) dreamless sleep. That's when I heard a scream.

[1] I like that word. :P

[2] This man is no one and not based on anyone.

[3] Have you seen when people do that? I do it. :)

[4] Friv is the awesomest gaming website ever!

[5] Luke is made up and not based off anyone.

[6] Captives is a smosh fanfiction worth reading. It's awesome and written by someone awesome! Click here for the fanfiction.

CLIFF HANGER! And so far the longest chapter. Did you like it? What do you think of Luke? Poor Anthony... If you want Ian to get scared even more, stick around.

I hope you liked it! My favorite part was writing about Ian asleep. Sleeping people are always cute and I enjoy sleeping fluff. 3 :P :) What was YOUR favorite part.

Okay BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy 5 chapters! :) Warning: Contains swearing, blood/cuts, and a 'DUN DUN DUN' moment. :) Well, you might not have needed the 'dun dun dun' moment but I added it. :P It's a short chapter, but a lot happens so ENJOY IT! Just kidding. Don't enjoy it if you don't like it. (Wait- what? That question made no sense.) **

_Recap: Anthony falls asleep after a long eerie day. _That's when I heard a scream.

Anthony's P.O.V.  
The scream came from outside our hotel room. I shot up out of my bed and ran outside the room. Right across the hall, in Kalel and Melanie's room, loud crying was heard. Inside the room, Kalel laid on her bed, holding her arm. The bed sheets were soaked with blood and I began to feel a little nauseous.

_Put that feeling aside, Anthony. _I told myself. _Kalel is in pain. _

"Kalel!" I yelled. Melanie's eyes were wide, her face was pale, and she looked like she was going to pass out. "Kalel! Shit, what happened? Let me see the cut." Kalel, who was sobbing, held out a shaky arm. The door behind me opened, but I paid no attention.

Her arm had an extremely deep cut in it. Blood was leaving quite fast. I couldn't think straight. _What do I do? What do I do? Think Anthony! Think! Your fiance could DIE and all you're doing is staring at her arm! _I grabbed one of Melanie's sheets. More people came into the room as I tied the sheet around Kalel's arm. She cried out, so I tried my best to calm her down.

"Kalel, Kalel, sh, sh, sh. It'll be alright. You're going to be fine." I looked around and saw Ian wrapping his arms around Melanie. This kind of angered me, considering my fiance was in excruciating pain.

"Ian! Call the ambulance!" My voice sounded more harsh than intended. Ian replied calmly, "Ami, Toby, and Felix are right now." [1] Even more calmness. I was frustrated and angry with him and everyone. Within moments the ambulance came. Kalel's eyes began to close as the paramedics took her away.

"Kalel! No please. Kalel, stay awake. No, no, no..." She closed her eyes fully and when I tried to follow one of the paramedics they told me to stay. "The visiting hours are 9 AM to 6 PM. Visit tomorrow." He said, tiredly. "Will she be okay?" I asked, desperately.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." He replied walking out into the hallway. As much as I wanted to follow, my legs wouldn't move. I sank to my knees. Ian crouched down next to me.

"Anthony, she'll be okay. Kalel is strong." He reassured. I couldn't believe it. Kalel lost so much blood. Felix, Toby, and Ami walked over to me.

"Anthony, come on and get up. Kalel will be fine. I'm 100 percent sure of it." A Swedish-accented man said. I stood up, shakily.

"Melanie, what happened?" I asked her.

Melanie was still pale and she was trembling. "Melanie?" She looked over to me.

"I-I d-don't know w-what it was..."

Ian sat back next to her. "What _what _was? Describe it."

"I-I-I woke up after she scr-screamed. There was a black figure. Er- white figure. Long, b-black hair, and a white and r-red dress. It held a knife and th-then it turned to me. But then A-anthony c-came in the room. It flew off." Melanie burst into sobs.

"Melanie, you're alright. See? You're right here with Anthony, Felix, Toby, Mr. Krejami, and me. You're not going to get hurt. I promise." Ian was a good boyfriend, whereas I was the complete opposite. I just let my freaking FIANCE get seriously injured, and she's in the hospital.

Toby scratched his head. "Well, I hope you guys will be okay. I'm going to go back to bed." He walked out, and Felix followed. Ami said, "Be careful. We can't let anyone else get hurt." I had a very strong disliking for Ami Krejami.

"Melanie, I'll stay with you, if you'd like." Ian suggested. She nodded. At that moment, I knew I would be alone in the hotel room.

"Uh, Melanie? Do you think I could sleep on the other bed, or in the bathroom? I don't exactly want to be _alone _in the hotel room, with what just happened."

Melanie gave me a small smile, between her tears. "S-sure, go ahead." I laid on Kalel's bed and stared at the ceiling.

Luke's P.O.V.  
There was a scream from a few rooms away. I put a robe over my embarrassing PJs and ran out into the hotel, to come face to face to a flying figure. I jumped and my robe fell off. It had black hair and cold, black eyes. Something about it I liked.

"Heart-breaker?" It read my shirt. The voice was cold, crisp, and confident. "You BREAK girls hearts?!" It sounded outraged. My mind raced. Why was it angry? Was it's heart broken. That'd make sense. Okay, then I'll say I'm gay and break boy's hearts.

"Well, boy's hearts. Not really _girl's _hearts. I'm gay."

"Gay means happy." It pointed out, holding it's bloody knife close to me.

"Yes, and gay also means you like boys." I added, keeping my voice steady, started to get really scared. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Beth, hater of men, except you have an exception." I smiled. "Did someone break your heart?" I asked.

"My husband." It said. "But nevermind him. Who are YOU?"

"I'm Luke, hater of everyone in this hotel, especially Ian and Anthony." I grimaced just at the thought of them.

"I hate them too. They're relationship is so happy. I've watched them from above and seeing them with those girls. I have to admit, they're cute, but total heart-breakers. They deserve to die. So do all boys."

"Wait, so you're a ghost?" This whole situation was getting weirder and weirder.

"Yes."

"Oh. Okay, so who screamed?"

"That Kalel girl. I stabbed her. I wanna scare those two. My plan is to scare them by hurting the others, and then strike when they're weak. After those boys, I'll get the other YouTube boys." I liked this plan. No competition.

"I'm going to team up with you. I can help you get closer to them."

"Ah, yes. That would be great. I'm going to go off and I'll see you tomorrow at 8:00 PM." With that she flew off. I was going to help take down Ian and Anthony...

[1] I'm not sure if I made this clear, but Ami is the YouTube manager for the trip.

Hope you enjoyed! Poor Kalel...Well, I'm glad I got this chapter posted! Feedback is appreciated! Byeeeee!


	6. Chapter 6

**It's about time this chapter was posted. Contains swearing, blood, dead people, sensitive scenes, and torturing. **

_Recap: Ian and Anthony hear a scream from Kalel. Kalel was cut deeply and goes to the hospital. Luke teams up with Beth to help take down Ian and Anthony._  
Anthony's P.O.V.  
That image of Kalel kept replaying through my head. I turned over in hope for it to go away. It didn't work. All it did was make the memory more vivid. Next to me Ian and Melanie quietly talked. The only other noise was the air-conditioner. The room was still and black. I coughed and turned over again. Maybe counting would help again. At 7,934 I did fall asleep. It felt like I woke up 6 seconds later, when in reality it was 7 AM.

As quiet as possible I crept out of Kalel's bed and into my room. I took a hot shower and changed into a smosh shirt and skinny jeans. In two hours I'll visit Kalel. She was all that was on my mind. That two hours were the longest two hours ever. At 1 I would have to film, but that gave me 3 hours with her.

At 8:55 I drove over to the hospital. Once I checked in and saw Kalel, I felt so much better. Her arm was hooked up, but she was awake and reading a magazine with one hand.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, my voice coming out as a whisper. It wasn't intended.

"Anthony, I assure you I feel fine. A little shaken up, but fine." She replied.

One of the nurses walked in. "And who are you?" She looked at me. "I'm her boyfriend, Anthony."

The nurse said that Kalel would need to be stitched up. I nodded and glanced over at her worriedly

Of course those 3 hours flew by. I left feeling a lot better, though. Kalel told me she saw a figure with black hair and black eyes. The same figure Melanie and I saw. Maybe we should talk to Joshua. [1] He should know what to do.

Ian's P.O.V.  
Melanie was scared. That was obvious. But so was I. Melanie and Anthony had both seemed to see the figure thing. What if Melanie was next? Or Anthony?

News spreads fast because everyone at breakfast the next morning kept coming up to Melanie and me to ask us how Kalel is. I told them she's okay.

Once breakfast was over, I decided to take out Melanie to hopefully help get her mind off what happened.

"Melanie, you brought your bathing suit, right?" I looked up from my phone where I had been looking at places to go. We were in her room and she was doing something on her laptop. Melanie nodded, not taking her eyes off whatever she was looking up.

"Well, I found this water park called 'Water Country'. [2] It seems like a lot of fun. I have 3 hours to spare. Are you up for going there?"

Melanie thought for a moment. "Uh... Sure. Yeah, why not?" We both changed and I drove her to Water Country. After buying passes and going into the park, we began to walk around.

"Want a picture?" One of the women asked.

"No thanks," Melanie replied, politely.

The water park was great! I wish we had one in California! Since it was a rainy day, almost no one was there so there were no lines. We had the best time ever! When we got back to the hotel, it was 12:30. We changed, showered, and sat next to each other on the bed.

"Ian, thanks for the fun time. I know I've been a bad girlfriend. I've just been all shaken up."

"Melanie, you are perfect. You're a wonderful girlfriend, so shut the fuck up about being a bad girlfriend." I pulled her into a hug. She smiled. We sat there talking for those thirty minutes I had left until I had to leave. We talked about life and her drama stuff. Her work was filled with drama.

At 1:00 I drove to the studio. We were filming a scene where I get stuck in an elevator and get haunted. Anthony and Felix were talking when I walked into the "filming room". In the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Luke, but when I turned all I saw were boxes.

"Alright! Ian, you know what to do. *I nodded.* Good, then let's role." The YouTube director ordered. The elevator opened and I walked inside.

I wasn't too fond of elevators. When I was younger, I went into an elevator for the first time alone. Being 5, I pressed a couple buttons. While waiting, the elevator shut down and got stuck. I began to panic. About 3 minutes later, a light came on and the intercom said, "We'll be right there." Then some men came in and asked me whether I was okay. My mom and dad hugged me and squeezed me tight. [3]

The door closed and the creepy soundtrack of laughter played. I pretended to get worried for the camera, which quickly turned to real fear when the track shut off. This was not supposed to happen. The lights flickered.

"Uh..." My voice trembled, but I told myself to calm down. I was going to be fine.

"Are you okay in there?" A voice asked from outside the door.

"Yeah..."

"We can't open the door. The remote was jammed or something. We're going to get help. Just hang tight. You're not claustrophobic, are you?"

Luckily I wasn't, but that didn't help my childhood memory crept into my head.

"Okay, we'll be there soon." The voice said. I nodded, as if he could see me.

A few moments of silence passed, and then I heard a whisper. A very, very faint whisper. "I hope you've enjoyed life..." My head snapped around to see where that person was but no one was there.

"Remember your dream?" The nightmares a few nights ago flooded my head. Those images...

"Ian..." The voice said my name.

"H-how do you know my name?" I asked, frightened. I looked around the fake elevator, but no one was around.

"You're going to die. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but I will kill you eventually." It teased. A scream went off but only in my head. I fell to the ground, clutching my head.

"Go... Away... Please..." I pleaded. The image of a basement flashed across my vision. (Does that sentence make sense? I couldn't see anything but the image.) The basement was flooded with red liquid. People were lying sprawled out on the metal floor. The scariest part was that they were all men, around my age.

In the corner, I saw me, eyes wide with fear. The thing that Anthony and Melanie had seen walked closer to me. The me in the corner, that is.

It pulled out a knife covered in blood. Then it's head slowly turned around to present me. It said, "You and your friends will be killed. Not just you, you know." It turned back to other me and stabbed my chest. Present me shook my head to find I was still in the elevator and the _it _still haunted me.

"Ha ha ha. You don't even know what's coming. Or the pain that you will face." It teased me again. Then I saw it's face.

I assumed it was a woman. Her skin was sickly pale and peeling. Her eyes were black and her hair was black. The hair was tangled and went down her ripped white dress, covered in blood. It was fucking scary as hell. Maybe even scarier.

I didn't realize it but I was backed into a corner, crying. "W-why w-would you d-do t-th-this t-to me and m-my friends?" I asked.

"Oh you'll find out. I know my trouble-some daughter will eventually get to you. But she can't talk to you if you're in the hospital." She pulled out a knife. The same one in that image.

An image of Anthony crossed my vision. His eyes were dark and his hair was messed up. His clothes were messy and covered in blood. He gave me a crooked smile. I wanted to close my eyes and hide. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't.

Behind Anthony, Melanie walked up looking quite similar to Anthony. Then Kalel. Then Joshua. Then Matt. Then David. Then Felix. Then Toby. Then Ray. Then Sam. The Will. Then Ryan. More and more people walked up behind each other. All friends of mine. At the same time they all said, "Join us." Afterward I was back in the fake elevator, but she was still there. She gave me that same crooked smile as my friends did.

"Prepare to die." She said. My whole body was shaking violently and I was crying. She came closer and closer and closer, holding up the knife. But right then the door opened and light flooded the elevator. She disappeared, but I stayed in my corner.

Anthony saw me first. "Ian...?" He said, confused. He walked closer and I flinched. I didn't mean to flinch, but I did. The evil Anthony kept replaying in my head.

"Ian, are you okay?" People began to crowd around. Most of the people were people that had been part of the "evil army". I didn't see that I was backing into the corner even more. They all look concerned and confused. I squeezed my eyes tight and opened them.

Anthony's P.O.V.  
Imagine this:  
Your best friend is stuck in an elevator (even if it was a fake one) and you can't help him. You try to talk to him, but he won't respond. He begins to whimper and when you try to talk to him, he doesn't respond. Then when the man finally comes back to open the door, you find your best friend crying and trembling in a corner. He looks at you as if he's afraid of both you and something else. Then when you try to walk closer to him, he flinches. When people gather around him, he seems even more afraid.

I didn't know what to do. It looked like he was having a bad panic attack, but he doesn't get those. He's not claustrophobic either. Did that ghost-thing do something to him?

"Are you okay?" Felix asked. Ian stared at him, as if he spoke a foreign language, _WHICH_ I guess he could do if he wanted.

Ian stood up, shakily. "Can I uh, *voice crack* go back to my r-room?" He asked.

Seeing how scared and tired Ian looked, Ami replied, "Yes. If it's alright with you we'll film the scene tomorrow or later." Ian nodded and made his way through the small crowd and up to our room, leaving me to wonder what the fuck happened to him.

[1] Joshua is Jovenshire, for anyone who didn't know.

[2] Water Country is this friggin' AWESOME water park here in Virginia. Louisiana sadly does not have one, but it will for this fanfiction!

[3] This is a fake memory, by the way.

Is it bad I actually ENJOYED writing this? Yes? Okay...

So finally Ian gets a little taste of what Anthony got. Except he got torture... Um... Yep...

Feedback is appreciated. What happened to the remote? Do you think someone purposefully jammed the remote? If so, who? Or am I just trying to throw you off track and the remote thing was just an accident? HMMMMM!


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm watching Pewwwwwdiepie while writing this. And Joey Graceffa. And Gametime W/ Smosh except using their voices as a background noise. :D Actually, I'm bored at home all alone. Contains swearing and memories of the torturing.**

_Recap: Ian gets trapped in the elevator and is greeted by "something" that scares him._

Joshua's P.O.V.  
It was afternoon and I was bored. I was so bored, I was actually reading fanfictions about me. They weren't that bad. It's funny to think that if I met a girl on the street and she's pretty we could date. It could just be that easy.

_I stared lovingly into her chocolate brown eyes. She stared back at me with the same affection. Keightlyn gave me a smile, a quick kiss, and dashed inside her house. I stood at the porch wondering_-

My phone buzzed. Ian's face popped up and I pressed TALK.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Joshua? Are you doing anything?" Ian's voice cracked and trembled.

"Ian, are you okay? No, I'm not doing anything." I was concerned about him.

"Meet me in my room, 2750. I really need to talk." He completely ignored my question and hung up.

I closed my laptop and Matt glanced up from his. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"To Ian's room." Matt raised his eyebrow. "Dude, quit thinking like that. He said he needs to talk." I left the room and walked into Ian's room. Ian was sitting on his bed.

"Ian?"

"Joshua, you worked with ghosts. Am I being haunted?" Ian didn't meet my gaze; he continued looking at the ground.

I walked closer toward him and shut the door.

"Well, that depends... What's been happening?" I sat next to him on his bed.

"It started when Anthony and I knocked over a gravestone. Something screamed and told us to die. Then we had nightmares this ghost thing killed us. Anthony almost got hit by a knife and saw the same thing we saw in the nightmare in a mirror. After that Kalel got cut and I was trapped in the elevator and..." Something caught his voice.

"What happened?" I asked, softly.

"It showed up. And it showed me a basement of dead people. And me being killed. And then it showed me you and Anthony and Kalel and Melanie and everyone I know evil and about to kill me. The thing went to stab me and the elevator opened so she disappeared." Ian looked like he was going to burst into tears.

"You're definitely being haunted. So is Anthony."

Ian looked up at me. "What do I do?"

I didn't know what to tell him. Then he said, "Well, the thing said her daughter would get to me. Is she going to help me?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. Here, I'll sleep on it. Did you read the gravestone?"

"Uh... Yeah... It said 'Here lies Beth, my wife.' The rest was scratched out."

"Okay... I'll think about what to do. You should get some sleep." Ian nodded and laid back in his bed.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Anthony's P.O.V.  
When I got back to my room Ian was lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. When I came in he said to me, "I talked to Joshua. He said we're being haunted by some dead person named 'Beth'."

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"We don't have anything we CAN do." I felt hopeless. "What if Melanie's next?" Ian asked.

"Don't worry. I bet we'll be fine." I didn't believe what I said. I honestly thought we were going to die.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

That night I couldn't sleep. I listened to Ian's breathing. I was worried for Ian and Kalel. I was worried for Melanie, too. I was worried for all my friends and me.

I turned over, absorbed in my thoughts. When I turned over I found myself face to face with a little girl.

I didn't really have any motivation to write this until the end. Hope you liked it! CLIFF HANGER!

Okay, then. I guess that's it! Feedback is appreciated! ^_^ What's going to happen next?!

Have a great night/morning/afternoon! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


End file.
